Presently, in the networks, there are simultaneously existing multiple intelligent networks such as fixed intelligent network, Global System for Mobile Communication, GSM, intelligent network, Personal Handphone System, PHS, intelligent network, Code Division Multiple Access, CDMA, intelligent network, Next Generation Network, NGN (wideband) intelligent network. When these intelligent networks provide intelligent services with a uniform service property, it is required that these intelligent networks separately provide the same intelligent service respectively. For example, when providing pre-paid service, the multiple intelligent networks of the fixed intelligent network, the GSM intelligent network, the PHS intelligent network, the CDMA intelligent network, the NGN (wideband) intelligent network, etc. are required to provide pre-paid service, respectively.
Therefore, when a new service emerges and needs to be provided by these intelligent networks, each of which has to develop and load the service, respectively. This service providing mode is of disadvantage to rapidly provide service, and increases the maintenance cost due to the independence of the intelligent services in respect networks. For example, when a pre-paid service is to be upgraded, the pre-paid services of individual networks have to be upgraded respectively.